Killers and Life Issues
by HelloKittyWriter363
Summary: REMAKE! When Tori starts high school, nothing gets better. She meets Nny, a weird student at school. One day, he invites her to his house. But what happens when she finds out that he's a teenage killer and he wants to kill her? Will she die or survive? Can Zim come to the rescue? Rated T for violence. Sequel to 'Unexpected'.
1. High School begins

**Alright! This is the remake of the original _Killers and Life Issues_! WARNING: Some characters will be OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own JTHM or Invader Zim, they belong to Jhonen Vasquez. This goes for all chapters!  
**

* * *

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

****My stupid alarm clock woke me up.

"Ugh! Why did I get an alarm clock, anyway?!" I said.

I got up and looked at my calendar. On this day, it said:

**HIGH SCHOOL BEGINS TODAY!**

"High school!" I cried. I hopped out of bed and got dressed and ready.

I hurried downstairs, pouring my cereal into a bowl.

Coco came to greet me. "Hi, master!"

"Hey, Coco!" I said.

_I wonder what high school will be like, _I thought.

What I hated is that we weren't moving schools, just staying in the same one forever.

I can't wait to go to college, now.

I finished my breakfast, so I got up and grabbed my backpack.

"Later, Coco!" I said.

I walked outside and shut the door.

Honestly, I wasn't too excited.

* * *

I walked to the school, where I pushed its doors open.

Everything was still the same - or did it get dirtier over the summer?

I went to my locker, where my schedule was stuck on with tape. I pulled the paper off, and I looked at my classes. First period: Language Arts.

_Wonder what Language Arts is like in High School, _I thought.

I put my backpack into my locker and then walked away to class.

There were a lot of students all over the halls, and near classes.

Distracted, I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I was-" I started, but then paused because of who it was.

"Tori! Zim is happy to see you again!" It was Zim.

"Hey, Zim! How was summer?" I asked.

"Boring, and...you know...secret stuff," He replied.

"My summer was boring, too. More like I didn't do much." I started to blush, so I looked down.

"Are you okay?" Zim said, putting his hand on my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up, and smiled.

The bell rang a few seconds later. "Well, see you later!" I said.

"Zim is looking forward to seeing you!" Zim said.

I giggled, and just walked away.


	2. The Secret

**Hey! Just wanted to let you know that Nny's age is altered here so that he's a teenager. Although in real life, he's not.**

**Why is this chapter called 'The Secret' if there's no secret to be revealed? Well, I'll just leave it like that.  
**

* * *

I was sitting in a desk, surrounded by everyone talking.

I looked around, to see if I knew anyone here.

Then, I saw that jerk, Dib, sitting diagonal from me.

He turned around and saw me. "Hey, I remember you!"

"Yeah, I remember you, too," I said.

"Sooo...how's your boyfriend, Zim?" He teased.

"He's not my boyfriend! And I didn't see him over the summer," I said. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Because he's an alien!" He screeched.

Everybody got silent, and they stared at us.

"Dib, you're stupid," Zita said.

"SHUT UP!" His eyes widened and he pointed at her.

"Calm down, Dib," I said.

"ALRIGHT, YOU TRASH BAGS! Welcome to class! I'm Ms. Bitters, for those who remember me from middle school!" Ms. Bitters yelled.

I sat up straight.

She talked about other stuff, and I just payed attention, until something caught my eye.

A strange boy with black hair who was next to me was just staring at me. I just smiled a bit and then looked back at the teacher.

I turned my eyes to see if he was still staring.

He was.

* * *

"Class dismissed! GET OUT, STUPIDS!" Ms. Bitters screamed.

I picked up my journal, textbook, and pencil case, and rushed to my locker.

As soon as I closed it, I found Zim leaning against the locker next to mine. "Hey, Tori."

"Hey, Zim." I made my way to Math class. "You know, in Language Arts, some guy was staring at me throughout the entire class."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Who is he?"

"No idea."

"Okay, we've arrived to class," I said, walking in.

Zim sat in the desk next to mine, as the teacher talked and talked and...well, talked.

Throughout the class, I didn't concentrate. All I could think about is that guy from Language Arts.

Who is he? What does he want?

It's up to me to figure out the answers.


	3. Trail to the Answers

Now it was Wednesday.

I was freaked out because this guy has the same schedule as me.

He stares at me in all classes.

I arrived to the school, and I made my way to Geography, the class I start with today.

Each day, I had a different schedule.

I approached the class, and I saw him there.

The staring guy.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here" he whispered.

"Okay," I said, opening the door.

Suddenly after me, he walked into the class.

He was really strange.

Why did he follow me around?

* * *

Now it was lunchtime, and I went to go hang out with Zim.

"Was that guy staring at you again?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm getting scared...is he a stalker or something?"

"Well, last period, I heard some girls talking about that guy, and then I heard your name," Zim said.

"Really?!"

"They said, and I quote: 'I can't believe he _kills'."_

Kills? Then I might know the answer here - he's a killer.

We passed by him at his locker. Inside his locker, there was blood splattered everywhere.

_You know he's a killer, _I thought.

But maybe it's just the filthiness of this school.


	4. The First Answer

**These chapters are really short. Sorry if they are _ this is a short story.**

* * *

Now it was Thursday, that weird and jumpy day at school because it's before Friday.

I walked Math class, and I found the guy again.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here," the guy said.

"Okay," I replied, and I walked right in.

* * *

When Math was over, I made my way to Science.

And who was there? That stupid guy from always!

"Don't tell any-"

"-one that you're here, I know!" I finished. "You keep telling me the same thing. Who are you, anyway?"

"Uh-"

Suddenly, the teacher interrupted.

"Tori, get to class," she demanded. "Who are you?" she turned to look at the guy.

"I'm Johnny," he said.

"Okay, well, get to class," she said.

The teacher entered the classroom.

"Well, see you later," I said, going into class.


	5. Another Day

The next day came.

I went to class, until I saw Johnny there AGAIN.

"Why are you always here?" I asked.

"Because," He replied.

"Okay, Johnny," I said.

"You can call me Nny," he said as I opened the door.

I looked back. "Okay."

* * *

"Something's up with that guy," I said to Zim.

"Those girls keep talking about him, it's weird!" Zim said.

"What did they say today?" I asked.

"They said that you're part of his plan-I DON'T KNOW!"

"Plan?" I was starting to figure things out.

Something's up.


	6. The Plan Begins

Zim didn't show up to school today, so I was alone.

I was just wandering the halls in breaktime.

Until, that dumb Nny came to me.

"Hey, Tori," he said.

"What now?" I asked.

"Where's Zim?" he asked me.

"He stayed home from school today," I answered.

"You need a friend. Wanna come to my place today?" he asked me.

This was awkward...his hands were on my shoulders.

"Sure..." I said, unsure.

I just ran off.

"Tori!"  
Someone screamed my name.

I turned around to see three girls. "Yeah?"

"You're the future victim of N-someone's plan," one girl said.

"Okay," I said, walking away.

So there's a plan.

I wonder what it is.


	7. Scary Visit: Part 1

7:00 was here.

I put on my jacket and went to the door.

"Coco, I'm going somewhere," I said.

"Okay!" Coco ran off.

I left and closed the door behind me.

* * *

I arrived to the address Nny gave me.

The street was really dark, but some houses had their lights on.

Finally, I found his house. It was a huge, white house. The windows were covered with pieces of wood, but you can see blood splattered on the glass.

I knocked on the door. I was really nervous. Is he a killer like most people say?

The door opened.

"Tori," Nny said.

"Hi. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

I walked inside.

The walls were covered in brown paper. It was weird.

"I'll be right back," Nny said, and then took off.

There were things everywhere, so there was nowhere to sit.

A few seconds later, he came back with ropes and duct tape.

"What's that stuff for?" I asked.

"You know..." he started tying me up with the ropes.

"Why are you-MMPH!" He stuck duct tape on my mouth, so I couldn't speak.

"I'm going to get my knife!" He declared, and ran off.

I screamed, but no one could hear me.

* * *

Zim's POV **(A/N: Yes, he's in this part.)**

I was walking down the street on the edge of town.

"Now, I need to find this formula," I said to myself. "But where is it?"

Suddenly, I heard muffled screaming from five houses away.

I ran to the last house on this street, and I looked through the window.

There was a girl, tied up in ropes, and duct tape was on her mouth.

She looked up, and I recognized this girl.

She isn't any girl-that's Tori!

"Zim shall save you, Tori!" I shouted, and then figured out a way in.

* * *

Tori's POV

I was still screaming.

"Help me!" I tried saying, but it sounded like 'HLP M!" instead.

Suddenly, someone broke through the door.

Zim.

"Tori! Are you alright?" He asked.

I kept saying things, but I sounded all muffled.

He started to untie the ropes, and he threw them back.

"This might hurt a little," he said, and then ripped the duct tape off my face.

"Oww!" I screeched.

"Go hide!" Zim demanded.

I ran to the back of a bookshelf.

Then, Nny came into the room.

"Where's Tori?" I heard him say.

"You'll find her," Zim started.

I was shaking because I was scared.

"Once you get past me."

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Scary Visit: Part 2

**Previously:**

_"Go hide!" Zim demanded._

_I ran to the back of a bookshelf._

_Then, Nny came into the room._

_"Where's Tori?" I heard him say._

_"You'll find her," Zim started._

_I was shaking because I was scared._

_"Once you get past me."  
_

* * *

__"I'm not scared of a freak," Nny said.

I heard their whole conversation. And suddenly, I heard a loud thud.

Zim was thrown into a bathtub of some sort. He came out, and he was all bloody.

I wanted to scream his name, but I couldn't.

"Tori must die!" Nny said.

"Yeah? Well, she won't die anymore!" Zim exclaimed.

I suddenly tipped over, but then I stopped myself by dropping my hand on the floor.

But suddenly, I felt something wet on it...

I lifted my hand, and it was covered in red liquid.

Is that _blood_?

I just couldn't resist from screaming, so I did.

Nny came behind the bookshelf and helped me up.

"You're mine now!" Nny said. I let go of his hand and I ran away.

Zim and Nny started to fight, and I watched as they would hit each other.

"Okay, I'll let you go!" Nny screamed. "But this isn't over!"

Zim and I exited the house.

What an evening!


	9. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Thanks for showing up. You really saved me there," I said to Zim.

"No problem," Zim replied. "I did it because-"

I looked at him.

"Because you're my friend."

"You're also my friend," I said.

We arrived to his house. "Want me to walk you to your house?" Zim offered.

"That's okay, I'll walk it from here," I replied.

"Okay, bye," Zim said.

"Bye." I walked away, as he shut the door.

I was freaked out, but well...that was quite an adventure.

I didn't know that Killers and Life Issues existed, though.

**~The End~**

* * *

**Yay! I finished the story, FINALLY. Well, I might start writing a sequel to this story, I don't know.  
**

**Well, see you all...sometime in the future.  
**


End file.
